El rosal en llamas
by Jipstard
Summary: Bowser se ha decidido, esta sera la ultima vez que intentara "enamorar" a Peach llevándola a un castillo muy lejano donde siempre hay nieve donde le sera difícil a Mario encontrarla. Por alguna razon este nuevo lugar le causa a la princesa extraños desmayos que van aumentando de intensidad
1. La mirada

-De nuevo aquí…. ¿Hasta cuando seguiré con esto? Supongo que no tardara mucho Mario en rescatarme, creo que Bowser debería dejar de intentarlo, nunca me gusto, no me gusta, no me gustara- se recostó en la pequeña cama situada en el centro del cuarto, estaba muy sucio pero eso no le importaba- así de fácil, pero aunque Mario lo derrote, no tardara mucho en aparecer de nuevo para secuestrarme-

Bowser entro entusiasmado a la habitación, estaba en la punta de una torre que conectaba con su castillo que esta vez era diferente, no había lava y no tenia las típicas estatuas "Narcisistas" del rey Koopa, en vez de eso tenia un amplio patio emblanquecido por la nieve, el castillo era de un diseño hermoso, se situaba entre unas colinas que no permitían ver mas halla de las puntas de estas.

-Perdón por recibirte de esta manera pero cuando llegue las cosas no estaban listas – dijo bowser, su grave y firme voz hacia retumbar la ventana, estaba sonriendo, tenia las manos detrás de la espalda al mismo tiempo que miraba fijamente a Peach. Ella no hizo nada que desviar su vista hacia el piso, se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la puerta, Bowser se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, era lo mismo que siempre. Ella seria llevada a una jaula colgando del techo además debajo de ella estaría un lago de lava. Cuando levanto la mirada se encontró con otra mujer. Era mas joven que ella, no por mucho al menos 2 años, era delgada y un poco mas alta que ella.

-Sígueme- Bowser un tanto molesto se adelanto y las dos lo siguieron, bajaron un buen número de escalones hasta llegar a un pasillo con pinturas de los que suponía eran familiares suyos, a su derecha había enormes ventanas que daban hacia el patio, las ventanas eran casi del tamaño de la pared y median como 2 metros de ancho cada una, además solo tenían una muy pequeña separación entre ellas. El camino se le hizo largo aunque no caminaron mas de 10 metros, la vista era todo su mundo en ese momento.

Subieron unas escaleras y un pasillo mas con muchas puertas. Llegaron a una puerta que era diferente todos los demás, era roja, la mujer abrió la puerta y entro, seguida de ella entro Peach y Bowser.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Te quedaras aquí por los próximos 2 meses- Bowser tenía una sonrisa tímida en ese momento- incluso más-.

-¡Estas loco!, no me quedare aquí…- se detuvo para observar la habitación, un tapiz verde opaco, una cama en la esquina, varios muebles, un closet blanco, una mesita de vidrio, y una lámpara que sobresalía de la pared arriba de la cama. La decoración estaba bien hecha, le parecía extraño que Bowser tuviera esos gustos, tanto la decoración del cuarto y el pasillo la habían asombrado, era un poco deprimente pero quedaba perfectamente con el ambiente invernal de afuera, de hecho le daba tranquilidad ese lugar.

-Yo sé que al final de este tiempo me amaras- Lo pronuncio con tanta seguridad que Peach se enfureció, tomo uno de los cojines de la cama y lo lanzo con fuerza a su cara, Bowser lo detuvo con su mano y sonrió- Salma, quiero que su ropa nueva este aquí para mañana- Cuando pronuncio la ultima palabra el abandono el lugar.

-Claro, enseguida- sonrió y de un cajón saco una pijama para hombre de cuadros y la puso en la cama-

-¿Quién eres?-

-Como lo dijo Bowser, me llamo Salma- Desdoblo el pijama- Por cierto- Su semblante amable cambio a uno un poco amenazador- se lo que el rey Bowser quiere y déjame decirte que no lo mereces-

-¿Merecer que? Esa tortuga amorfa, paso-

Salma se acercó a ella

- No eres más que una pe&& , sé que él se dará cuenta de eso, y te olvidara-

- Ese es el plan-

Se miraron fijamente, pasaron 10 minutos y Peach no lo soporto mas, desvió la mirada a la pared, Salma se alejó con una sonrisa y dejo la habitación. Peach vio un pequeño reloj que marcaba las 9:58, se puso esa pijama, le quedaba un poco grande, dejo su vestido en una silla, se recostó en la cama sin siquiera levantar las sabanas y se quedo dormida, toda la noche no soñó mas que la mirada maliciosa de Salma.


	2. Una nueva perspectiva

Peach despertó, no sabía porque se durmió con tanta seguridad, simplemente estaba cansada y harta de todo pero a ella no se dio cuenta todo esto. Tardo bastante en levantarse de la cama, mientras trataba de esconderse del mundo en sus pensamientos, recordó lo que sucedió un día antes, la mirada de esa chica, no se fijo en ningún detalle más que sus ojos que parecían una mezcla de Miel con verde, esos ojos que la penetraron en lo más profundo de su alma. Tenía una inquietud enorme de saber qué relación tenía con Bowser, al igual que su edad. Abandono todos estas ideas en la almohada y se dispuso a ver la ropa que supuestamente Bowser había escogido para ella, camino descalza hacia el armario de madera pintado con blanco, el frio en sus pies era leve a pesar de la temperatura del exterior.

Abrió el armario con rapidez y curiosidad, ella no esperaba encontrar tantas cosas, ella siempre había vestido de rosa a excepción de momentos especiales pero no acostumbraba cambiar su estilo, había una variedad bastante grande de donde escoger, lo que mas le llamo la atención fue un abrigo blanco. Tomo una blusa blanca y un suéter rojo opaco, unos jeans grises, una bufanda café oscuro con unos guantes del mismo color y los primeros zapatos que encontró, le daba pena admitir que no sabía mucho de moda o que se debe llevar con que cosa, se había acostumbrado a una sola forma de vivir, aunque no estaba mal vestida.

Cuando se disponía a quitarse el pijama alguien toco la puerta

-Tan temprano y ya vino a molestarme, aunque debería agradecerle por la ropa…..- Olvido la decisión de ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra a Bowser que tomo la noche anterior en el pasillo pero es que estaba tan encantada con todo lo que le había dado, en pocas palabras estaba feliz.

Abrió la puerta y no era el, era Salma. Entro rápidamente a la habitación.

-Veo que piensas cambiar de ropa, pero deberías bañarte primero- Le sonrió - como sea deja tu vestido en esa silla, mandare a que lo laven te lo regresare en la noche-

-Gracias, creo-

Era una persona completamente diferente a la que conoció ayer, esta vez sus ojos no la intimidaron, de hecho le daban seguridad, se concentro tanto en ellos que no se fijo en sus rasgos, pero noto que era más baja que ella. Cuando se había dado cuenta ella estaba por salir del cuarto.

Después de asearse en el baño que conectaba con su recamara se puso la ropa lentamente, cuando termino ella no podía dejar de mirarse al espejo, se sentía diferente y ligera, su cabello, su cabello no le gustaba, no "quedaba" con su ropa. Se lo recogió pero tampoco le gusto, se lo acomodo de mil maneras y simplemente no encontró ese "algo". Se dio por vencida y salió por fin de su cuarto.

Al salir un Goomba la llevo hasta el comedor paso por una sala con una mesa enorme la cual pensó que era en donde comía Bowser todos los días pero se sorprendo al saber que lo hacia en un cuarto pequeño en el segundo piso, en ella había 9 sillas, una grande en uno de los lados cortos de la mesa. Se sentó en una de las partes laterales. Espero, apareció con 2 platos

Salma se sentó del otro lado, al fin Peach se fijó en su apariencia, no mas de 25 años, no debía tener menos de 18 años. Cabello negro, lo tenía recogido en una coleta con dos mechones sueltos que tapaban sus orejas. Llevaba puestos unos lentes y una blusa holgada que decía "Fuck you".

-Puedes salir al patio principal si quieres, me di cuenta de que te atrae mucho- Dijo Salma sin ganas

-Ok, como sea-

Comieron en silencio 10 minutos hasta que Salma se levanto de la mesa

-Cuando termines- Recogió su plato-Puedes ir al patio principal a dar un paseo, seguro que Iggy y Larry están jugando en la nieve, dejo la habitación.


	3. La fría esquizofrenia

Pech se levantó 5 minutos después de que Salma se fue. Exploro cada rincón del castillo, encontró una biblioteca, un estudio con varios modelos de maquinas, planos y diversos artefactos que ella supuso habían sido fabricados por Bowser. La habitación simplemente le causo una emoción extraña, sentía nostalgia pero no sabia porque simplemente las cosas vinieron a sus pensamientos de tal manera que la dejo confundida y se mantuvo en la habitación por al menos media hora, ignoro esto y salió de la habitación.

Al principio le sorprendió el hecho de que no encontró a casi ningún guardia y que todas las habitaciones no tenían llave, pero después pensó que era para causar una buena impresión de Bowser. Siguió buscando hasta que se aburrió y salió del castillo.

Nieve, era algo que ella veía muy pocas veces. El Mushroom Kingdom no era un lugar lo suficiente frio para que nevara. Ella iba a una montaña en diciembre a un viejo castillo. Recuerdos de esos días saltaron a su mente. Tal vez eso le hacía sentir mal, vivía repetitivos deja-vu paseando por los pasillos, se sentía segura y feliz pero a la vez esto la mortificaba. Al momento de sentir el inmenso frio los sus sentimientos la ahogaban. Se sentía tan presionada que cayó de rodillas con lágrimas recorriendo su cara.

Salma hablaba con algunos guardias, dos koopa troopa.

-Bueno Bowser ordeno que Peach no podía salir del castillo pero que era libre de pasear dondequiera, de modo que no hay ningún problema con que entre a donde se le antoje-

-Como si fuera su propia casa- dijo Salma Irritada, mientras frotaba sus manos para calentarlas, luego metió en las bolsas de su abrigo color crema y exhalo, su aliento se podía diferenciar por el frio- es molesta, además parecía drogada con esa mirada tonta que tenía cuando la vi en el estudio -rio levemente – incluso se quedó haciendo nada por al menos 15 minutos, solo estaba ahí parada como perdida, no sé qué le vio Bowser – Tosió un poco cubriéndose la boca con su bufanda.

-Sabes más que nadie que el rey Bowser es persistente y caprichoso, La princesa Peach puede no ser la gran cosa- Miro al cielo- aunque de hecho es bastante bonita- volvió su mirada a Salma quien seguía frotando sus manos- como sea el no la dejara ir digas lo que digas

-Si pero…-

- Estas celosa- Dijo el segundo guardia sonriendo burlonamente-

-¡Cállate!-

-Ok solo estaba dando mi opinión-Miro hacia atrás- hablando del rey de roma- señalo a Peach

-Que está haciendo- Se alarmo el primer guardia

Solo la observaron por alrededor de 3 minutos cuando no aguanto más, Peach cayó inconsciente boca abajo en la nieve.

Salma comenzó a caminar en dirección a Peach - Les dije que estaba "High"-

El segundo guardia corrió a auxiliarla- Déjate de idioteces, le está pasando algo grave-

Los dos guardias la levantaron y Salma trataba de cargarla por ella misma, los Koopas no eran muy altos y les costaba alzarla del suelo, el primero se encargaba de abrir las puertas mientras que el otro se concentraba en ayudar en lo que podía a Salma, aunque no lo necesitara realmente.

Entraron a la habitación de Peach, la recostaron en la cama.

-Ok ¿Ahora qué?- pregunto el segundo

-Lloyd, busca algo con que abrigarla, está muy fría- Dijo Salma al momento que tomaba las manos de Peach – No creo que sea algo muy importante, solo se desmayó-

-Un desmayo no ocurre porque si- dijo el primero

-Bueno a lo que quiero decir es..-

-Encontré estas mantas, las cobijas de la cama no están, deben de seguir en la lavandería,-

-Ok gracias, en lo que estaba Frank,-Tapo el cuerpo de la vulnerable princesa con delicadeza- es que este impresionada o tenga miedo, no se nunca presencie como Bowser la secuestraba-

-Yo tampoco- Dijo Lloyd-

-Yo estuve en el castillo principal una vez pero El rey Bowser no la dejaba salir de cierta área que según rumores de las sirvientas estaba bien arreglado y era bastante cómodo, no sé cómo es que ella no lo disfrutado-

-Sirvientas- Salma ignoro la parte de lo "bonito" que era aquel lugar- es un nombre muy fuerte como para llamarlas así, da lo mismo si dices sirviente y esclavo ¿No?-

-Sabes bien a lo que yo me refería- desvió su mirada a la ventana-

-Un sirviente, alguien que solo es útil para servir a alguien superior que lo oprime y…-

-Ya tuve suficiente de tu filosofía "hipster" por un día-

Salma se dejó caer en un sillón que estaba junto a la cama –Sabes que amo molestarte-

-Mientras no está Bowser para coquetearle ¿No?-

-¡NO ME GUSTA!-Le arrojo un cojín

Frank rio entre dientes mientras se recargaba en la pared

Un silencio se apodero del cuarto, esperaban a que Peach volviera en sí, no mucho después comenzó a moverse y quejarse, Lloyd se acercó mientras que Salma se levantaba de su lugar pero de momento ella se convulsiono ligeramente mientras gritaba

-¡DEJAME, NO ME TOQUES!-

-Que M%$#&å está pasando-

-¡Aléjate!, ¡ALÉJATE!-

Salma la tomo de los brazos y forcejearon no por mucho tiempo, Ella era notablemente más fuerte que Peach,

-¡Cálmate!-

Peach "despertó" de su pesadilla

- su voz, su voz-

Se calmó, tomo aire y cerro sus ojos.

-Lo siento, este lugar…-

-No importa lo que sea solo no lo vuelvas a hacer- Salma se frustro- Un simple LO SIENTO no sirve de nada-

-No lo volveré a hacer, no lo quiero hacer de nuevo-

-Si sigues fumando así te terminaras matando a ti mismo-

Bowser estaba mirando el paisaje desde un balcón, las olas de cierto modo lo calmaba

-No puedo morir por alguna consecuencia del cigarro-

-Supongo porque lanzas fuego ¿no?

-¿No es bastante obvio?-

Un Joven de más o menos 23 años se acercó a Bowser, tenía unos lentes de sol en las manos, su mano frotaba su cabello castaño que era ligeramente corto

-Nunca me importo saber algo así- Se retranco del balcón también, por cierto te queda bien esa camisa gris y tus "shorts"- Rio- nunca te había visto sin tu caparazón y con ropa-

-No iba a andar desnudo por ahí idiota- Exhalo fuertemente-

-Vamos no te enojes, dame un cigarro-

Bowser busco su cajetilla en la bolsa de su camisa, tomo uno y se lo iba a dar a aquel sujeto

-Sabes me impresiona que este balcón aguante tu peso-

Bowser lo miro fijamente mientras regresaba el cigarro

-¿Qué?-

Lo tomo del hombro y lo empujo para que callera del balcón en la arena

-Eres un inútil-

El otro tipo lo insultaba mientras Bowser miraba el cielo ignorándolo, algo lo irritaba profundamente y no era Peach o Mario, ni siquiera el comentario que le hizo, algo más lo distraía sin saber que era


	4. Un pasado diferente

Entonces, Peach esto…-Dijo Salma soltándola de los brazos- supongo que estas bien…-

-Tengo frio…- su voz era débil y sus ojos estaban adormilados

-Es normal por la temperatura a la que estamos, abrígate, ya pasara no es nada importante sabes-

Salma se dirigía a la puerta cuando Peach exclamo de manera tímida

-No me dejen sola…-

Salma exhalo mientras volteaba a verla- ¿Ahora qué? ¿Quieres que nos quedemos contigo todo el día?, eso es estu-

-Enserio- Levanto su mirada, sus ojos azules no eran los mismos que la última vez que se miraron fijamente, estos pedían ayuda a gritos desgarradores, no había ningún gesto en su cara pero esa mirada mataba por dentro a Salma, fue esta vez ella quien desvió sus ojos hacia Lloyd.

-Quédate con ella-

-¿Qué? No yo tengo coas que hacer además…-

-Por favor-

Lloyd miro a Peach, tan frágil y vulnerable, no podía dejarla así como así pero tenía mucho trabajo al ser solo 2 guardias había muchas cosas por hacer y no podía perder tiempo

-No sé- puso sus manos en su nuca- si te haces cargo de lo que mis deberes-

-Hare lo que sea-Lloyd y Frank se confundieron y se miraron mutuamente, sabían lo mucho que Salma odiaba a Peach-

-como sea-

-Bien- Salma y Frank salieron de la habitación, Salma se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y miro sobre su hombro, no dijo nada y siguió su camino

-Gracias- Peach se recostó para descansar un poco-

-No hay de que…-

-¿Te puedo hacer unas cuantas preguntas?-

-Supongo-

-Contéstame con sinceridad-

-Ok-

-Primero quiero saber cuál es la relación entre Salma y Bowser-

-Bueno, no lo sé exactamente, pero se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo-

Peach miro al techo mientras hacia otra pregunta

-Bowser, como es el realmente-

-A que te refieres…-

-El actúa de forma tan idiota cuando me secuestra además parece que no tiene sentimientos, alguien completamente maléfico con una obsesión hacia mí que lo hace ver como un psicópata-Peach se levantó y miro a Lloyd- Pero siempre cuando llegamos al castillo es tan amable es completamente diferente, intenta tanto que me enamore de él. Yo nunca le he creído pienso que solo está fingiendo.

-Para ser sincero el rey Bowser a veces es demasiado egoísta y no es muy paciente, pero fuera de eso es una gran persona- Lloyd se dirigió a la ventana- Antes de que el fuera rey de este lugar las cosas eran un desastre, solo viví 8 años del gobierno pasado, todo el dinero se concentraba a la familia real y todos nosotros solo éramos peones de ellos, nuestra vida no valía nada podíamos ser usados a su placer. Algunas veces usaban a la fuerza militar para invadir pueblos pequeños de Koopas que no eran parte del su reino en ese tiempo, normalmente los obligaban con amenazas y ninguno pueblo se resistió nunca. El miedo era su principal arma, solo bastaba ver llegar a un mensajero para saber que todo se iría a la Mie&$#$ poco a poco-

-No sabía eso, aunque ahora que lo recuerdo había una pequeña villa en un volcán, de la que me hablaba mi padre, era un lugar hundido en la miseria hasta que de un día a otro fue reemplazado por un castillo enorme, creo que fue cuando tenía 16… -

-Él tenía alrededor de 18 años,-

-Los secuestros comenzaron 3 meses después de que cumpliera 19- Suspiro y se recostó con sus manos en su nuca- Es extraño que se enamoró de mi cuando no recuerdo verlo nunca antes de eso-

Nadie dijo nada después de eso, el silencio se fue prolongando hasta que Peach se levantó y salió de la habitación

-Me siento mejor, quiero salir al patio de nuevo, podrías acompañarme-

-Como guste-

Salió de nuevo, esta vez no ocurrió nada raro, siguieron hablando de cualquier cosa, incluso de lo más pequeño e insignificante.

Salma estaba tomando un café recargada de una pared junto a una puerta enorme, escucho varios pasos pesados y fuertes que iban aumentando lentamente, la puerta emitió un crujido débil que hizo eco en toda la sala, Browser entro y lo primero que vio fue a Salma acercándose con una taza en sus manos

-Porque siempre me esperas…-

-No lo sé, por cierto… ¿Cómo salió todo y en donde está tu caparazón?

Bowser tenía un traje negro con una corbata roja era extraño que se vistiera de ese modo

-Supongo que bien, cerramos el trato en Delfino Plaza incluso después de mi reputación ahí. Y acerca de mi caparazón, lo deje en mi habitación-suspiro- es demasiado grande como para cargarlo por ahí a donde quiera que voy- Acaricio su cara delicadamente mientras sonreía cariñosamente- ¿Dime como te ha ido? ¿Has tenido problemas con Peach?-

-En realidad- Tomo la mano de Bowser y la retiro de si rostro- Tuvo un extraño ataque y luego se desmayó- El semblante de Bowser cambio- La llevamos a su habitación y ahora esta con Lloyd, no le paso nada más, supongo que fue por el frio, no se abrigo bien-

-Sabía que este lugar no era una buena idea, tal vez deberíamos ir a un lugar más cálido-

-No seas idiota- Golpeo el brazo de Bowser y rio- No volverá a pasar

Peach y Lloyd seguían hablando en el patio cuando Iggy, uno de los ayudantes de Bowser jugando con Larry, estaban haciendo un muñeco de nieve cuando Iggy noto la presencia del guardia y la princesa

-Lloyd ahí estas tienes que ayudarnos- Corrió hacia él y lo tomo del brazo-

-Espera ¿Qué?-

Larry corrió hacia él y también lo agarro-Si, vamos

Ambos lo empujaron y lo llevaron al otro lado del patio, Peach Rio un poco y miro a través las inmensas ventanas a Bowser y Salma hablando del otro lado, Bowser era alguien diferente desde que la llevo a ese lugar, Normalmente era intimidante enfrente de todos pero cuando estaban solos era tímido, era bastante considerado ella pero a veces llevaba esto a niveles exagerados de hecho no la abandonaba en casi ningún momento y ahora llevaba casi todo un día sin verlo.

Salma abrazo del brazo a Bowser y comenzaron a caminar, Peach se alejó rápidamente pero Bowser la vio, no dijo nada y decidido olvidarlo.

Peach tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, seria cierto lo que Lloyd decía, él era una buena persona y porque Bowser actuaba de manera tan cariñosa con Salma…


	5. Las dos caras de la noche

La noche caía, el cielo tomaba colores rojizos, las nubes parecían pinceladas en un inmenso lienzo, de cierto modo contrastaba con el paisaje helado del castillo, Peach estaba en el balcón con su mirada perdida, lo único que sentía era frio en sus manos tomando el barandal. Salma abrió la puerta rápidamente con un vestido en sus manos.

-Toma, Bowser no quiere obligarte a usar esto- Le dio el vestido- Pero le gustaría que te lo pusieras esta noche- Sonrió forzadamente.

-Que le hace pensar a Bowser que usare lo que quiera yo-

-¿Me pusiste atención? al menos, como sea creo que te deberías portar más agradecida con el-

-Lo siento-

-Como sea, alguien vendrá por ti en alrededor de 2 horas- Salma abandono la habitación dejando a Peach sola con sus pensamientos

Las cosas habían sido diferentes, Solo había estado ahí 2 días que le parecieron largos e intensos por las emociones encontradas, ya se había acostumbrado a ser secuestrada por Bowser pero ese lugar le provocaba ciertos sentimientos que nunca experimento, tal vez era miedo a recordar, recordar un pasado que quiso enterrar en un lugar muy profundo de su mente y olvidarlo para siempre, no seguir lastimándose a sí misma era lo único que realmente importaba para ella.

Pasaron alrededor de hora y media, Peach ya se había preparado para la noche, solo tenía que esperar hasta que alguien apareciera, estaba nerviosa tanto que no quería que el tiempo pasara, Bowser había cambiado, no sabía que esperar de él, tenía miedo incluso cuando estaba segura de que Bowser la trataría delicadamente, había sido muy detallado con ella desde que llego al castillo, a lo que temía era que de alguna manera la princesa se enamorarse de él. Definitivamente era más interesante que cualquier otra persona en el Mushroom Kingdom, desde siempre había pensado que su personalidad era tan diferente, Todas las personas alrededor de ella eran felices y perfectas, las cosas siempre salían bien, no tenían ningún problema que no era sus constantes secuestros. Bowser, Salma, Lloyd, ellos sentían diferentes emociones, diferentes maneras de comportarse y de pensar, su vida en el Mushroom Kingdom era muy aburrida, de hecho le agradaba cambiar de rutina. Cambio, le agradaba pero tenía miedo, salir de esta seguridad a la que se acostumbró era algo que nunca pensó hasta ese día porque no le importaba, mientras Mario la rescatara y todo regresara a la normalidad en la que no había problema por el cual ella debería preocuparse. Pero ahora si ella se quedaba con Bowser las dificultades vendrían rápidamente incluso cuando fueran completamente insignificantes ella era demasiado vulnerable, creció en un ambiente tan suave que muchas cosas la intimidaban, por ejemplo Salma, Bowser era agresiva a veces pero nunca hacia Peach, el la amaba demasiado como para siquiera alzarle la voz pero Salma en cualquier momento podría atacarla ferozmente. Las cosas que decía y su forma de actuar eran demasiado fuertes para la inocente princesa que nunca tuvo una discusión con alguien.

Dieron las 10:00 Pm Cuando Frank, uno de los dos guardias entro a la habitación, solo miro detalladamente a Peach, era una persona completamente diferente aunque no pudo mirarla de frente pero ese vestido color verde con un peinado de cabello recogido que otra Koopa le hizo antes, la luz de las estrellas que se filtraba por las ventanas daba un toque mágico al momento.

Frank golpeo 2 veces en la puerta para avisar que estaba ahí, Peach volteo lentamente mientras se acercaba a Frank

-¿Es hora de irme?-

-Si… cuando quieras salir-

-Está bien si nos vamos ahora-

Escalofríos recorrían el cuerpo de la princesa mientras caminaba, sus manos temblaban un poco mientras sus miedos invadían su mente, toda esta guerra dentro de ella no la dejaría en paz por más que intentara olvidar todo, la calma era algo muy lejano para ella hasta que lo vio, Bowser en un traje, le pareció una idea absurda, pero el traje era bastante fino y le sentaba bien… se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y su irritación aumento fuertemente, ¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviera pensando eso? Él era Bowser… el mismo que siempre la secuestraba y atacaba cada 2 meses, el mismo que daría todo por ella… el mismo que… la amaba.

Nada, nada más que la sonrisa timada pero a la vez dulce y su cara enrojecida por los nervios de Bowser.

Nadie dijo nada hasta que Bowser se decidí por hablar.

-Este…Te… ves muy bien…. En ese vestido, siempre te vez bien en tu vestido normal pero…. Mira… que tal si…. Te sientas- Tomo la silla para dejar a Peach sentarse-

-Gracias- Se sentó- También te vez bien- Las cosas habían cambiado ahora, aun sabiendo lo que hacía y la culpa la perseguía el momento la llevo poco a poco a un estado en el que un calor ligero la hizo sentir segura y olvido todo-

Salma miraba desde un sitio retirado de donde estaban hablando, ahí las cosas eran diferentes, en contraste con Peach, Salma se sentía irritada. Una presión dentro de ella no la dejaba en paz, Celos… que negaba admitir "luchar" por Bowser era inútil, no podía enfrentarse a algo que no podía cambiar, algo que estaba segura lastimaría a los dos al final, convenía más que reprimiera sus sentimientos pero era demasiado difícil ocultar su tristeza, rompió en llorar en silencio arrodillada, el único sentimiento para describir su situación.

El contraste entre los dos escenarios, el amor y el odio hacia la misma persona, el frio sentimiento del miedo a ser olvidado y el cálido sentimiento de amar y ser amado. Dos de las emociones más fuertes que los humanos son capaces de sentir: Soledad y amor


	6. La sombra detrás del amor

Un nuevo día empezaba, recuerdos de la noche anterior flotaban en sus pensamientos, las cosas habían salido bien, no podía esconder su emoción. Repetía una vez tras otra el momento, un mar de sentimientos inundaba su ser, pero en un pequeño rincón la realidad opacaba su alegría, sabía bien que era egoísta su felicidad, recordó detalladamente ese momento, el momento en que su amor fue destrozado por la cruel verdad que él quería esconder, que quería olvidar pero a la vez se aferraba a ella con afecto.

Eran las 2 de la madrugada, Bowser había dejado a Peach en su habitación, se habían encariñado mucho en el poco tiempo que duro su cena, aunque fueron 6 horas, la confianza entre los dos creció demasiado. Lo importante en este momento fue minutos después Bowser se dirigía con una sonrisa tranquila a su habitación no sin antes visitar a Salma, ella estaba retrancada contra la pared en las sombras, Bowser no la noto hasta que ella hablo.

-¿Te la pasaste bien?-

Su voz hizo eco en todo el pasillo, era débil aunque forzadamente firme, no quería preocuparlo pero no podía contener las ganas de llorar y gritar desesperadamente. Bowser se dio cuenta de esto y su semblante cambio, su grave voz solo articulo una palabra

-Perdón-

Lo único que quedo fue un incómodo silencio que se prolongó por un buen tiempo, fue interrumpido por dolorosos sollozos y largos suspiros, Bowser la abrazo fuertemente mientras Salma rompía en llorar.

-Sé que no sirve de mucho, no puedo cambiar nada con lo que sea que diga-

-Solo….. necesito tiempo, de aceptar todo, de dejar ir todo, de…. Morir…-

Llorar en silencio es como ser torturado por dentro lenta y dolorosamente, las lágrimas recorrían los rostros de los dos.

-No puedo dejarte ir, ¡NOOOOOOO PUEDO! ¡NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS! -Bowser gritaba desesperadamente mientras su voz se debilitaba- NO QUIERO QUE MUERAS, no morirás, tú sabes bien eso.-

-No- Salma se apartó de los brazos de Bowser y acaricio su cara suave y cariñosamente, con sus lágrimas y su sonrisa que daban de cierto modo seguridad a Bowser lo reconfortaba en ese pequeño caos dentro de el – Yo no tengo más de 5 meses, he aceptado mi destino, desearía luchar y quedarme contigo, ser feliz y valorar mi vida pero eso es muy difícil, no me rendiré tan fácil mente, pero quiero disfrutar mi tiempo, no quiero hacerme ilusiones, sobre Peach, te dejo en buenas manos, a los dos, sé que pueden hacer una hermosa familia y continuar sin mi…-

-No por favor, no puedo vivir sin ti-

-Sé que es difícil pero siempre te la has arreglado para salir adelante-

Salma estaba más tranquila que Bowser, ella ya había llorado por mucho tiempo, noches enteras sumida entre sollozos y lamentos, poco a poco se fue acostumbrado a la idea de la muerte, solo esperaba y aprovechaba el tiempo que le quedaba, sus últimas intenciones seria hacer feliz a Bowser, asegurar que el estuviera tranquilo y que continuara su vida. Por otra parte, Bowser evadida el tema, no quería que nada le sucediera a salma, escondía su tristeza y olvidaba la situación porque no quería sufrir más, Peach era su escape de esta cruda verdad, siendo ella una razón para no preocuparse, una razón para librarse de sus problemas.

-Tal vez…. No la amo…-

-Estas confundido, vi lo que hicieron esta noche, son el uno para el otro-

-No, yo te amo a ti, ella es solo es…-

-¿Qué?-

-Tengo un plan, algo que esta vez sí funcionara-

-De que hablas, estas engañando a Peach-

-No, solo…-

Salma se separó de Bowser bruscamente mientras lo miraba fijamente

-A que te refieres con tu plan, que quieres sacar de Peach-

-Recuerdas que quería el poder de las estrellas para mejorar el reino, así podríamos salir de la crisis por la que pasamos, ese era mi principal objetivo.

-Si, luchaste mucho por eso….. Pero el precio…-

-Lo se, las estrellas mantienen la "vida" en el Mushroom Kingdom-

-Si, pero en este caso…-

-Hay una forma de filtrar cierta parte de las estrellas en un cuerpo-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-He secuestrado a Peach, frecuentemente para mis investigaciones- Tomo las manos de Salma fuertemente- ella es producto de eso…-

-Ella es una… estrella-

-No, pero podemos hacer lo mismo y la necesito a ella, por eso la traje a este lugar para poder extraer una ración de su "poder" para darte las fuerzas necesarias para darte más tiempo de vida, tu cuerpo se está degenerando rápidamente… tenemos que hacer algo… y asi puedo obtener tan solo una estrella, robarla y filtrarla en ti pero… eso toma mucho tiempo…-

-Has estado experimentando en ella ¿no es así?...

-Si, pero me he tomado las precauciones necesarias, aunque-

-¿Qué?- Dijo Salma con una voz fuerte y un semblante firme

-Descubrí algo que… deseo no recordar-

-Si haces eso ella morirá…-

-No, no es asi de grave, no tiene que ver contigo, es algo… te lo contare después. –

-Como sea-Salma camino rápidamente hacia las escaleras- Si ella sale lastimada, incluso si yo sobrevivo no te perdonare nunca…-

Bowser no tuvo intenciones de detenerla, había algo que no lo dejaba en paz era lo único en lo que se concentraba, Amaba a Salma y haría lo que sea por ella pero Peach, tal vez, después de todo este tiempo, se había enamorado de Peach también.


	7. La clínica de los recuerdos

Eran las 10:40 y Peach estaba recostada en la cama, despertó mucho tiempo antes pero se quedó ahí por el simple hecho de que había demasiadas emociones dentro de ella

-No sé qué hacer, tal vez el me gusta, tal vez solo fue el momento en que me deje llevar, no lo se, solo sé que no quiero levantarme ni salir de mi cuarto…-

El sol entraba por su ventana sin molestarle en la cara, el tibio clima en su habitación junto con los colores de esta última la hacía sentir bien de cierto modo, pero no pudo evitar pensar en lo que pasaba en el Mushroom Kingdom, habían pasado 3 días desde su secuestro pero le parecieron eternos, quería saber que había sido de sus amigos, de su padre, de Mario y Luigi o de su amiga Daisy. Estarían tan preocupados como siempre, nunca superaron los constantes secuestros de Bowser, tal vez porque nunca hubo un problema o desastre mayor en el reino, nunca… ni siquiera sabía de alguien que hubiera muerto, nunca se preocupó por la vida ni de ella ni de nadie mas, cuando hablo con Lloyd, le impresionaron muchas cosas por las que paso su reino y la vida de Bowser que le pareció una de las cosas más trágicas que escucho pero… el no estaba afectado, al menos la noche anterior cuando conoció al verdadero Bowser, o ella quiso creer que era así. Era algo que ella no conocía, o ella pensaba que era así, este mundo nuevo en que las personas sienten diversas emociones era un tema que ella no podía dejar de reflexionar, pero a la vez le tenía miedo.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente hasta que Peach se hartó de estar acostada, levantándose con dificultad notaba que había algo en la mesa de noche, era un regalo envuelto en papel rosa con un listón crema y una rosa…

Miro el reloj, 9:47, tomo el regalo pero no lo abrió, solo lo observo por cierto tiempo hasta que lo dejo en su cama y se levantó para vestirse.

No pasó nada interesante en la mañana, Bowser se había ido alrededor de las 7 hrs, ella se quedó en el patio toda la mañana pensando, se sentía extraña, no sabía porque, tal vez era el hecho de que no durmió para nada, pero era algo más, algo que quería ignorar pero no podía dejar ir, en este estado decidió seguir explorando el castillo, entro en varias habitaciones, pero ese no era el punto, quería regresar a ese estudio en el que le había dado algo como una crisis nerviosa, solo abría la puerta y se iba a los pocos segundos, encontró muchos lugares que no le llamaron la atención hasta que al fin la encontró, estaba parada frente a esa puerta a la cual le tenía tanta atracción sin razón aparente a ese cuarto en especial… no espero y abrió la puerta rápidamente.

Estaba completamente oscuro, las cortinas estaban cerradas y la débil luz de la sala anterior era lo único que la ayudaba a ver, con pasos lentos se acercó a una mesa, montones de papeles se hallaban ahí, diseños de inventos, diversos dibujos, reportes, era un desastre. Peach miro detalladamente el lugar en busca de algo más importante, algo que enserio valiera la pena, y lo encontró.

En un librero enorme que estaba desgastado por el tiempo y poblado por una gruesa capa de polvo, pero en particular una carpeta amarilla.

-Esta es la misma carpeta… - La tomo con delicadeza y la abrió, no le sorprendió que tuviera su nombre y una foto de ella- Fue ese día en el que me enferme… era algo extraño, o al menos eran síntomas extraños e irregulares, fue algo en parte grave pero… esto es un expediente médico más complejo de lo que se necesitaba en ese momento, comenzó a leerlo, - Mi nombre, mi edad, los síntomas… recuerdo eso pero- Dio vuelta a la hoja- hay mucho más, de hecho ni siquiera es un expediente bien hecho u organizado… ¿hu? Es algo más como un diario…

_**04 de octubre del 2011 **_

_**Sus signos vitales son estables pero sigue bajo los efectos de la anestesia, según los estudios de sangre que encontramos, era algo inexplicable, le fueron extraídas 2 muestras de sangre pero en extremidades diferentes, los resultados mostraban que eran partes diferentes, dos personas diferentes…**_

-¿¡Que!?- esto es mío… no tal vez se traspapelo en mis documentos pero… de cualquier modo quien es esta persona, a que se refiere con partes diferentes… eso no tiene sentido… -

_**Otras dos muestras de extremidades diferentes fueron necesarias para comprobar esto, descubrimos que los dos brazos le pertenecen, o al menos son del mismo ser. Las piernas también eran diferentes lo cual no tiene sentido, sus venas deberían tener la misma sangre pero no parece ser así, tal vez tenga que ver con las cicatrices en su espalda, pero eso no explica la situación, decidiremos seguir investigando y mantenerla sedada, claro con su permiso.**_

-Permiso…. ¡Nunca me preguntaron algo por el estilo, pero… esta es una carta dirigida a Bowser, una muy informal, aquí hay otra…-

_**08 de octubre del 2011**_

_**Tiene que venir rápido, los descubrimientos que encontramos en el cuerpo de Peach son demasiado como para explicarlos, las cosas se complicaron un poco, pero aun asi tenemos que hablar rápido.**_

-¿Qué es todo esto? Es lo único que entiendo, los demás papeles… demasiadas definiciones complejas… porque yo estoy involucrada en esto, que es lo que le pasa a mi cuerpo, bueno he vivido desde ese día así que no pudo ser fatal, que hay de especial en mi.-

Sus manos temblaban de tal modo que varias hojas cayeron de la carpeta, su respiración se agito y sus ojos leían desesperadamente en busca de información, algo que le explicara que pasaba, se sentía fatal tener tanta información en sus manos y no entenderla, no soporto más y cerro la carpeta regresándola a su lugar de forma violenta, entre sollozos y gritos ahogados encontró otra carpeta, esta vez era azul, la tomo y la abrió sin basilar.

-Salma… salma también…-

Busco otra de esas cartas pero no tuvo tanta suerte, terminal… esa palabra le llamo la atención, ¿Terminal? ¿Qué era eso? No sonaba muy bien, pero ella ignoraba su significado.

No soporto más su situación, quería respuestas, estaba dispuesta a hacer todo para encontrar la verdad, ¿Qué le estaba ocultando Bowser? Porque nunca se lo dijo… No quería seguir ignorando lo que le rodeaba, no quería seguir viviendo en un mundo en que dependía de la decisión de los demás, ese día cambiaria todo…


	8. Desesperación

Un viejo tocadiscos, pinturas antiguas, libros en enormes estanterías, el olor a café y la suave brisa que entraba por el balcón era lo único que Bowser necesitaba en ese momento.

Salma había recaído en su enfermedad y su sufrimiento aumento, ha pasado 3 días dormida y con nada que se pueda hacer el líder de todo un reino quedo casi muerto por dentro mientras esperaba lo peor.

Miro hacia arriba y noto un libro en especial, en un lugar especial justo en la esquina derecha de todo reposaba un libro sobresaliente a los demás por su lomo de cuero que parecía ser el único con un color vivo a comparación con los demás. Bowser recorrió con la vista su mundo, su espacio, su realidad, todo se había ido a la Mie*** pero aun así por más que miraba y repasaba cada rincón de su espaciosa habitación, siempre regresaba al mismo lugar, el libro del lomo de cuero. Parecía ser que había una esperanza aguardándole en un lugar, por más que quiso creer en que algún día, Salma y vivirían por más tiempo, la única verdad era que nunca pasaría, era una patética mentira que se escurría por sus manos. Pensó en Peach, pero eso también era caso perdido, ella ya sabía su secreto, algún día lo tenía que saber por ella misma pero nunca pensó que sería tan repentino.

Peach llevaba muerta 5 años antes de que se conocieran, con lo cual calculo que serían unos12 años desde entonces. Seguía "Viva" gracias al poder mágico de las... estrellas? Parece estúpido pero es lo único posible. Muerta es solo un término que a Bowser le salto a la mente la primera vez que vio los resultados de su investigación.

Peach tiene pulso, respira y es consiente pero no es normal que la energía de las "estrellas" recorra su ser forzándolo a vivir, estaba muerta porque sus órganos estaban dañados pero aun así daban señales de vida después de todo, haciendo obviamente más vulnerable su cuerpo propenso a enfermedades, ademas,hay muchas partes de ella que al parecer no deberían ser suyas, Cabello ,ojos tono de piel, parecen provenir de otros individuos... hermanas?

Repugnante, Bowser no se imaginaba como es que tal hecho existiera pero en si la simple idea iba más allá, aparte de Mario, Luigi Daisy y los demás ella era la única humana en el reino lo cual no parecía envejecer, su cuerpo estaba atrapado en una misma época mientras todo el mundo le pasaba al lado.

Peach no lo sabía, su reacción fue peor de lo que esperaba y tuvo otra crisis nerviosa, a Bowser le daba... tristeza... se sentía mal por el sufrimiento de la inocente princesa que no debería existir, o tal vez ella ya lo sabía pero quiso creer que era normal como todos los demás. ¿Y los demás le siguieron el juego? la idea de que toda una nación se engañara a si misma para ocultar la muerte de su líder... Peach no tenia hermanas y mucho menos hijas, Bowser pensó en la posibilidad de que al morir la población no supiera que hacer y, desesperadamente trajeron de nuevo a este mundo a su princesa, no sin antes darle rasgos mas apropiados para alguien de alta sociedad. Esta era una de las cosas que a Bowser le sorprendían, había gente con mucha mie*** en la cabeza últimamente.

Bowser se levanto de su asiento dirigiéndose al balcón, con los ojos de salma en su mente dio un suave suspiro y cambio su dirección para tomar el libro que no lo dejaba en paz, era el libro que siempre lo hundía en la nostalgia de un ayer que tal vez fue mejor que el presente y que nunca volverá por mas que lo desee.

En la parte superior de la portada se podía leer, El tiempo que murió, era una portada vacía y sin gran importancia, incluso el mismo titulo no tenia un tipo de letra especial, bien pudo haber sido escrito en una maquina de escribir sin mas, pero su contenido, siempre llevaba al rey de semblante poderoso a ser el animal mas patético de la tierra, así de poderoso eran las paginas de aquel valorado libro, que por miedo el decidió no abrir.

Se llevo el libro y abandono la librería dejando su café enfriándose. Camino por todos los pasillos que encontró en su camino alargando su paseo, salió al inmenso jardín en donde encontró a Peach sentada en una silla cerca de una mesa con una sombrilla, en ese momento empezo a llover ligeramente. Dejo el libro adentro y se acerco a la princesa quien no se molestaba en si quiera mirarlo a los ojos. Bowser se sentó haciendo que una silla crujiera por el peso. Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente hasta que Bowser hablo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

Peach tardo 5 minutos para responder mientras Bowser la esperaba pacientemente

.

- No lo se, no quiero nada, no quiero regresar, no quiero quedarme, no quiero hablar con nadie ha excepción tuya o de Lloyd, he hablado con el últimamente y... estoy confundida, quiero dejar todo y que se vaya al carajo, _**Fuck them all...**_

_Otro silencio surgió y el único sonido perceptible fue la respiración pesada de Bowser, Peach se dio cuenta de esto y lo miro a sus ojos, lo que encontró le llamo la atención, Bowser había envejecido 10 años en solo unos cuantos días, el estrés, toda la presión en el lo había dejado devastado, pero era aún más impresionante que esa cara cansada y harta del mundo le era familiar, desde hace un buen tiempo, poco después de la muerte del padre de Bowser, su aspecto se iba deteriorando con el paso de los días, el peso de todo le cayo encima de un momento a otro, y su cuerpo no lo resistió, pero, desde el día que llego a el Palacio, Bowser tenia una "Aura" diferente, mas ligera y flexible que te hacia sentir cómodo en cualquier momento,, pero de nuevo, después de los eventos recientes, Bowser tomo de nuevo su forma y carácter anteriores pero con una diferencia, en sus ojos ya no se derramaba su desesperación e ira si no que irradiaba el miedo dentro de el y a gritos pedía ayuda, esos ojos se quedaron en el alma de Peach por mucho, mucho tiempo recordándole lo miserable que un ser viviente podía llegar a ser…_


End file.
